Jim Harmon
| MonthOfBirth = | DayOfBirth = | CityOfBirth = Mount Carmel | StateOfBirth = Illinois | CountryOfBirth = USA | YearOfDeath = | MonthOfDeath = | DayOfDeath = | PlaceOfDeath = Burbank, California|Burbank]], California]] | Creations = Harmon's Galaxy | First = | PersonalHistory = | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = }} James Judson Harmon (21 April 1933 – 16 February 2010), better known as Jim Harmon, was an American short story author and popular culture historian who wrote extensively about the :wikipedia:old-time radio|Golden Age of Radio]]. He sometimes used the pseudonym Judson Grey, and occasionally he was labeled Mr. Nostalgia. Fiction During the 1950s and 1960s, Harmon wrote more than 50 short stories and novelettes for Amazing Stories]], Future Science Fiction]], Galaxy Science Fiction]], If (magazine)|If]], The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction]], Venture Science Fiction Magazine]] and other magazines. These were collected in such science fiction anthologies as Fourth Galaxy Reader, Galaxy: Thirty Years of Speculative Fiction and Rare Science Fiction. The best of Harmon's science fiction stories were reprinted in Harmon's Galaxy (Cosmos Books, 2004) with an introduction by Richard A. Lupoff]]. The collection includes one from the December 1962 issue of The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction]] ("The Depths") and five from Galaxy (magazine)|Galaxy]]—"Charity Case" (December 1959), "Name Your Symptom" (May 1956), "No Substitutions" (November 1958), "The Place Where Chicago Was" (February 1962) and "The Spicy Sound of Success" (August 1959). His only science fiction novel, The Contested Earth (Ramble House]],1959), was given its first publication in 2007 along with seven short stories in The Contested Earth and Other SF Stories. In the introduction, Harmon reflected on the novel's history: Harmon also wrote Western tales for such magazines as Double-Action Western, plus detective and crime stories (Smashing Detective, Pursuit). Eight of his mystery novels have been slightly revised by Harmon and reprinted by Ramble House]] in trade editions, Radio When Harmon began writing about the classic radio shows, almost no books on the subject had been published, so he had the field to himself. He got underway with The Great Radio Heroes (Doubleday, 1967; revised edition by McFarland & Company, 2002). Library Journal reviewed: Harmon's other books include The Great Radio Comedians (Doubleday, 1970; revised edition by BearManor Media, 2007), Jim Harmon's Nostalgia Catalogue (J.P. Tarcher, 1973), The Great Movie Serials (Routledge, 1973), The Godzilla Book (Borgo, 1986), Radio & TV Premiums: A Guide to the History and Value of Radio and TV Premiums (Krause, 1997), Radio Mystery and Adventure and Its Appearances in Film, Television and Other Media (McFarland, 2003). Radio into fiction He edited volumes two and three of It's That Time Again (Bearmanor Media, 2004 and 2006), an anthology series of new fiction featuring the characters of old-time radio]]. His story in the first volume is "Tom Mix and the Mystery of the Bodiless Horseman." For the second book in the series, he contributed "Sherlock Holmes and the Adventure of the Duplicate Daughter" and "The Avenger and the Maker of Werewolves." The third volume in the series introduced character crossovers, and Harmon combined Nick Carter, Jack Armstrong and Tom Mix into a single novelette, Jack Armstrong and the Horde of Montezuma. One of the earliest dealers to issue a catalog of tapes of old time radio shows, Harmon also wrote, produced and appeared in a radio revival of the Tom Mix radio series during the early 1980s. ''Monsters of the Movies'' From 1974–1975, Harmon was the West Coast editor of Curtis Magazines]]' Curtis Magazines#Curtis titles#Monsters of the Movies|Monsters of the Movies]],"Marvel Bullpen Bulletins," Marvel comics cover-dated December 1974. Marvel Comics]]' short-lived attempt to emulate Warren Publishing]]'s Famous Monsters of Filmland]]. Monsters of the Movies covered classic and contemporary horror movies, and included interviews, articles and photo features. Death Harmon died February 16, 2010, of a heart attack. Awards Harmon was the Guest of Honor at the Multicon 70 science-fiction convention, held in Oklahoma City]] in June 1970, and a 1977 recipient of the Inkpot Award]], given annually at the San Diego Comic-Con. References External links *Interview with Jim Harmon (March 11-12, 2000) *[http://www.panshin.com/critics/PITFCS/137harmon.html Jim Harmon on Robert A. Heinlein, from The Proceedings of the Institute for Twenty-First Century Studies 137(October 1960)] *Out-of-copyright works by Harmon at manybooks.net * Category:1933 births]] Category:2010 deaths]] Category:20th-century American novelists]] Category:American journalists]] Category:American male novelists]] Category:American non-fiction writers]] Category:American science fiction writers]] Category:American short story writers]] Category:Male short story writers]] Category:1933 births Category:2010 deaths